


Friends

by PewDiePie



Category: Death Note, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Light Is Not Kira, Alternate Universe - No Death Note, Annoying, Boys In Love, BoyxBoy, Cute, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F.r.i.e.n.d.s - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Funny, Gay, Labels, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, NaruSasu - Freeform, Naruto is Just Naruto, Naruto's Whiskers Are Like Tattoos or Something, No Nine-Tails, One-Sided Amane Misa/Yagami Light, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, One-Sided Relationship, Perfect, SasuNaru - Freeform, Teachers, Tsunderes, lawlight, moody, strange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PewDiePie/pseuds/PewDiePie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light Yagami was known as that 'perfect' boy that everyone admired but was jealous of at the same time. They wanted him and called him amazing, but no one knew what his life was like.</p><p>L Lawliet was known as that 'strange' boy that was extremely intelligent but had no friends. They avoided him but called him a genius, and most just called him weird.</p><p>Naruto Uzumaki was known as that 'annoying' boy that had no parents and got in a lot of trouble. They bullied him and called him a loser, but most just shunned him.</p><p>Sasuke Uchiha was known as that 'moody' boy that stayed away from everyone but everyone found attractive. They loved him but called him a loner, and no one knew a lot about him.</p><p>This is how four completely different - but not really - boys become friends, and maybe even lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

He breathed in the fresh air on Monday morning.

Blue skies and cherry blossoms filled Light's eyes as he headed towards his dorm in Murasaki Academy, the boarding school he attended. He was coming back from his house that he went to on the weekends.

He was quite fond of the place, having been there for about a year, but he had no real friends.

Most of the students admired him and thought he was perfect, but Light knew that he wasn't. They wanted to be his friends, but he wouldn't let them close.

As he entered the building, he passed by one of his classes on accident. He backed up once he realized his mistake and went into the classroom, smiling politely at his teacher.

He was barely early again, as usual.

"Early again, Light?"

"Yes, Aizawa-sensei," the Yagami boy replied, looking bored as he rested his chin in his hand. He watched as the other students in this class filed in.

"Light-kun!" He heard a bubbly, feminine voice call out to him. He rolled his eyes as his 'girlfriend' wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him, bending over slightly.

Light wasn't even mad when he saw other boys checking out her ass. He honestly could care less.

She nuzzled him. "Hi, Light," she whispered, kissing his cheek.

"Hi Misa," he sighed, forcing a weak smile for her. She giggled and kissed him again before hearing someone clear their throat. Realizing it was Mr. Aizawa, Misa blushed and went to her seat.

Aizawa sighed, turning from the chalkboard. "Okay students, today-" he began, but stopped himself and furrowed his brows when he saw an empty seat. "Where's Naruto?"

Deidara snickered and Aizawa glared at him. "Confident little smart-mouthed brat deserved it anyway," the blonde stated, chucking.

"Deidara, where is Naruto?"

"Why don't ya go find him?" Deidara said with a smirk, looking at his friend, Sasori.

"Do you want to be gated, Deidara?!"

Deidara rolled his eyes, but didn't answer. Aizawa sighed and left the classroom for a brief moment.

"Did you find him?" Deidara asked with another smirk.

"Shut up," Aizawa commanded, pointing at the blonde.

-

Naruto banged against the locker door. "Hey!" He yelled, hitting the door repeatedly. "Someone let me out!"

He kept banging on it and then pressed his ear to the door to listen. Suddenly, the door was opened and Naruto fell out, almost hitting the floor, but didn't, for he was caught.

Naruto looked up, eyes widening. "Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka chuckled and ruffled the blue-eyed boy's hair. "Hey Naruto," the teacher replied. "You okay?"

He quickly noticed the forming bruise on the young blonde's cheekbone and the bit of blood on the boy's lip and chin, and Iruka smiled sadly.

Naruto grinned back and nodded. "I'm okay," he told the teacher.

Iruka nodded and let Naruto go. "Let's get you to class."

Iruka took Naruto to Aizawa's class after he cleaned up the blood on the boy. Deidara smirked at the whiskered blonde as he went to find his seat.

Naruto quickly found his desk and listened to Mr. Aizawa start the lesson.

"Now class, answer this question: the population of a country increased by an average of 2% per year from 2000 to 2003. If the population of this country was 2 000 000 on December 31, 2003, then the population of this country on January 1, 2000, to the nearest thousand would have been A. 1 846 000, B. 1 852 000, C. 1 000 000, or D. 1 500 000?"

A black haired boy from the back with bags under his eyes raised his hand. "The answer is A, 1 846 000," he said, biting the thumb of his other hand.

"That is correct, L!" Aizawa said, and proceeded onto the next question. "20 % of 2 is equal to A. 20, B. 4, C. 0.4, or D. 0.04?"

Another black haired boy sitting in the back raised his hand. "C, 0.4," he said, looking uninterested.

"Correct! Good work, Sasuke. Next one: the graphs of the two linear equations ax + by = c and bx - ay = c, where a, b and c are all not equal to zero, A. are parallel, B. intersect at one point, C. intersect at two points, or D. perpendicular."

Light raised his hand. "D, perpendicular."

"Correct as always, Light! Moving on..."

Naruto just stared out of the window, thinking about ramen.

-


	2. Two

The students all left Aizawa's classroom, heading off to go get lunch.

As they all found their seats, a feminine voice could be heard from across the room, followed by loud footsteps, like the person was running.

"Saaasukeeee!!"

The Uchiha boy sighed as a girl with pink hair grabbed onto his arm, clinging to it. He glared at her but she didn't seem to notice.

"Sasuke-kun, can I sit with you while we eat?" She asked, batting her eyelashes.

Sakura Haruno.

He rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. He heard a gasp and more running before a blonde girl was clinging to his other arm.

"Hey billboard brow, back off, he's mine!"

"No he's not, Ino!" Sakura growled a bit with a glare directed at the blonde.

"He will be!" Ino retorted, smirking at the green-eyed girl.

"Hey Ino!" Misa shouted, standing up. "Come on, we all know that Sakura is the best choice for Sasuke!"

"You're only saying that because you're her friend, you slut!"

Misa gasped and furrowed her eyebrows. "Take that back, you bitch!" She yelled, running across the room.

Sasuke pushed both of the girls off of him and stormed out of the room. This was not how he wanted to spend his lunch.

L's eyes followed the Uchiha out of the room, eating his pudding cup while they did so. His eyes then found the fighting blondes and Haruno observing them. He sighed. This was why he stayed away from people, and probably why Uchiha did too.

Light stood up, and L's eyes flickered to him - the perfect boy. L sometimes found himself staring at the Yagami boy, but it was only because he was so smart and therefore interesting.

"Misa, get off of Ino," Light sighed, crossing his arms. Misa growled at the other blonde before getting up and walking over to Light with Sakura by her side.

L went back to eating his pudding and reading a book.

-

Sasuke stormed down the hall angrily. Everywhere he went, he had to deal with those girls and many others. Why couldn't they just leave him alone?

He passed by some of the lockers for the school stuff. He heard banging on one and he backed up, walking over to it.

He opened it and out came Naruto Uzumaki. The blonde fell onto the floor, for Sasuke couldn't be bothered to catch him.

"Usuratonkachi, what were you doing in there?" Sasuke asked, rolling his eyes as Naruto got up off the floor.

"Deidara put me back in there so I'd miss out on lunch," Naruto replied, sighing a bit. "He does that a lot, believe it."

Sasuke closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Dobe."

"You're Sasuke Uchiha, right?" Naruto asked, a small smile on his face despite the fact that the other kept insulting him. "I don't believe we officially met. Aren't you in Kakashi-sensei's class?" Sasuke nodded once, looking annoyed. "Oh, I'm not in that class, but I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm gonna get into Kakashi-sensei's class and become a great marital artist, believe it!"

"Whatever, loser," Sasuke sighed, turning and starting to walk away.

"Hey, teme!" Naruto shouted, grabbing Sasuke's shoulder.

"What, dobe?"

"Thanks for letting me out!" Naruto said with a grin. Sasuke just nodded and shrugged the blonde's hand off.

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

Then he walked off down the hall in search of Kakashi.

-

The students all left the cafeteria and all spread out to find their classes. Light checked his bag and noticed his pencil was missing. Dammit.

He walked up to the first person he saw - which happened to be L Lawliet.

"Do you have a spare pencil?" He asked, staring into the other's dark eyes. The strange boy nodded, handing the brunette a pencil.

Everyone was staring at them. L was a recluse with no friends and Light was somewhat of a social butterfly with 'friends'. Tjis was weird for people to see them talking.

"Thank you, L," Light said softly, smiling. L gave a small smile back and nodded.

Light walked off to his next class, passing by Misa and Sakura on his way.

"I'm so jealous, Misa," Sakura admitted with a sigh. "You have the perfect boyfriend and Sasuke won't even talk to me."

"Just try harder, Saku!" Misa told her, smiling. "Try to be flirty and sexy. He'll talk to you eventually!"

"Alright," Sakura murmured.

"H- Hi Sakura, hi Misa," Hinata said softly, speaking quietly like she usually does. "Are you ready to go to class?"

"Yeah," Misa replied, moving away from the locker. Someone bumped into Hinata, causing her to drop her books.

As she reached out to grab them, her hand found someone else's.

She squeaked and blushed, drawing her hand back. She looked up and saw that boy with the white hair, Nate River.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, handing her the books after gathering them. "I'm Near, by the way."

"I'm H- Hinata," she replied, taking the books gently. "Thank you."

He smiled gently before getting up and walking off.

"Wow," Sakura said, watching Near walk down the hall.

"Hey Hinata, he's pretty cute," Misa whispered, smirking and giggling. "Maybe you could hook up with him one time, I mean if you forget about that loser Naruto that you're hung up on."

Hinata blushed and shook her head. She was so modest. Unlike Misa.

"Speaking of that annoying blonde," Sakura uttered quietly, gesturing with her hand. "There he is." She turned to Hinata. "I don't and never will understand what you see in him."

Hinata sighed and looked at the boy with whiskers.

"Just saying, but you'd be better off with Near, or even Gaara," Misa whispered before walking off.

Sakura followed, and Hinata looked at Naruto again.

He always had a bright smile on his face but Hinata knew that it was fake. Everyone ignored him or shunned him, and she knew that he must've been lonely. She knew that he got into trouble for attention only. She felt sad for him.

But Hinata just walked away to find her friends. She knew that Naruto would find a friend soon. She just knew it.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, by the way in case you didn't know, dobe = idiot, teme = bastard, and usuratonkachi =  thin hammer (so basically useless)
> 
> see you soon c:

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy, I'm excited for this c:


End file.
